Tomoyo Sakagami
(anime) (TA~IaWL~) |voiceactor_en = |references = , Character. , 2006. Retrieved .Year of birth calculated based on a visual novel screenshot }} Tomoyo Sakagami is one of the major heroines of Clannad and the title character of its sequel visual novel, Tomoyo After ~It's a Wonderful Life~. She transfers to Hikarizaka Private High School as a second year student during the spring and has a reputation as a tough girl who beats up troublesome delinquents, and Kanako calls her the strongest in a brawl during Tomoyo After. Although Tomoya is older than her, Tomoyo does not show him respect as a senior student. She has a younger brother named Takafumi, and is revealed in Tomoyo After to have a half-sister, Tomo. Tomoyo's theme is Her Determination. Clannad Tomoyo is first shown to be a popular girl, although she is rumored to be violent and possesses a misconduct record for fighting. These rumors are later confirmed, when she beats up several delinquents from her previous school during school hours. Youhei challenges Tomoyo, unable to believe what he saw. She easily defeats him, and it becomes a frequent gag in the series for Sunohara to challenge Tomoyo for stupid reasons, which always ends in his defeat. Tomoyo usually uses chain combos with her high-speed kicks, even combining with Tomoya once. Sunohara's face is usually hidden after the beating, implying it to be too damaged to show on screen. After several meetings with Tomoyo, Tomoya learns from her that she wants to become the president of the student council. Later, it is revealed that her goal is spurred by her desire to preserve the school's , as they are considered significant by several residents of their city, including the Sakagami family. Having involved herself in a fight, Tomoya assumes responsibility in order to save Tomoyo's reputation. Nevertheless, rumors spread that Tomoyo is the leader of a gang of delinquents. In order to boost her popularity to become the student council president, Tomoya convinces Tomoyo to challenge all the school's athletic clubs to a match. With some minor help from Tomoya and Sunohara, her great strength prevails and she eventually manages to win all the challenges. Ultimately, she becomes the student council president. ~After Story~ In ~After Story~, Tomoyo makes brief appearances from time to time, such as when she is asked by Sunohara to pose as his girlfriend, when she asks Misae for advice on her school political career, or when she patrols the area for delinquents. However, she is not the focus of any major plot points. She is briefly mentioned during Yukine's arc; Yukine's brother, Kazuto Miyazawa, is said to have been the only person who could have faced Tomoyo and stood a chance of beating her during her delinquent days. After Nagisa is forced to repeat a year, she ends up being in the same grade as Tomoyo, although the latter can't spend much time with her due to her duties as student council president. However, she attends Nagisa's . She was mentioned during the New Years Party. Although, she does not attend the party herself. In the last episode, she is seen looking at the sunset at the beach on her own. It has been hinted in bonus material that she attended university and did many great things. Another World: Tomoyo Chapter Another World: Tomoyo Chapter is the first of two original video animations included with Clannad and its sequel. In an alternate timeline, Tomoyo and Tomoya are secretly dating. Rumors of Tomoyo's relationship with Tomoya spread quickly through the school, and the school's administration attempts to separate them, in the hopes Tomoyo will concentrate more on her position as student council president. Tomoya, worrying his delinquent status will hold Tomoyo back, reluctantly breaks their relationship off. After eight months, the two meet again, and Tomoyo informs Tomoya of her success in saving the cherry blossom trees. However, she expresses sorrow at having lost something in return: her time with Tomoya. She then confesses to Tomoya that she wants only him, and will follow him to the ends of the earth. Tomoya is touched by her words, and the two decide to resume being lovers. In the Visual Novel, after Tomoya graduates in the spring, he sees both Takafumi and Tomoyo off to school, with both of them admiring the beauty of the cherry blossoms. Tomoyo After ~It's a Wonderful Life~ Due to the popularity of her character, a year after releasing the Clannad visual novel, a spin-off titled Tomoyo After ~It's a Wonderful Life~ was released. It focused on the continuation of Tomoyo's route after Clannad. Tomoyo and Tomoya are in a romantic relationship, and he is living in his own apartment while working as a garbage collector. Tomoyo has destroyed her promising future. She has given up on going to a good university and doing many great things. She is dragged down by Tomoya but seems to be satisfied with just being his housewife. One day, it is discovered that Tomoyo has an illegitimate younger half-sister named Tomo, with whom she shares her father. Due to her mother's psychological problems, Tomo ends up living with Tomoya along with Kanako, Takafumi's ex-girlfriend, who hates the thought of her mother remarrying and freeloads at Tomoya's apartment. Tomoyo loves Tomo a lot and spends a lot of time with her. The visual novel focuses on the struggles of the different characters, while keeping the focus on the importance of family, just like the main story of Clannad. Gallery Tomoyohitting.jpg|Tomoyo using her chain combo on Sunohara. Tomoyobaseball.jpg|Tomoyo holding a baseball bat as seen in the ~After Story~ episode The Goodbye at the End of Summer. Tomoyocherryblossoms.jpg|Tomoyo walking with Takafumi beneath the cherry blossoms in Counter Measures. Tomoyo After.jpg|Tomoyo as she appears in Tomoyo After. Another World - Tomoyo Chapter Shot.png|Tomoyo and Tomoya cuddling in Another World: Tomoyo Chapter tomoya and tomoyo.jpg|After breaking up for months Tomoyo and Tomoya get back together. 4d1bb384479a70 full-1-.jpg|Tomoyo's first appearance in Clannad. Clannad - After Story, Tomoyo.png|Tomoyo at a beach in the ~After Story~ episode Small Palms. clannadTomoyoCover.jpg|Tomoyo After: It's a Wonderful Life References es:Tomoyo Sakagami it:Tomoyo Sakagami fr:Tomoyo Sakagami vi:Tomoyo Sakagami Category:Characters